User blog:Dark Traveler/Inspired by AlexCat, My First Attempt at the 50 Story Challenge! (Mainly to get my brain working again)
Welp, seeing as how AlexCat decided to take on something similar to the previous Challenges and seeing as how I'm desperately in need of refining my S.A.F. Serial before I start uploading it in the summertime, I've decided to finally tackle the 100 Story Challenge, mainly to help my brain's gears in the literature area to turn, and just to take it on as I never attempted to do so in the first place. Also, a good portion of these are likely to turn up as future reference point scenes. 1. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Emergency Meeting Heinz stood up to the podium, smirking. He had been chosen to speak for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N.'s emergency meeting, which had been set up for the purpose of deciding what to do now that the S.A.F. seemed to have taken over as the main nemesis of the O.W.C.A., replacing L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. as the Tri-State Area's most prominent villains. The evil scientists were outraged that the bugs that they squashed or the seafood that they ate had surpassed them in evil. The agents that they fought with didn't even bother to go through their normal routines, they just waltzed in and destroyed their inventions, even the more threatening members of L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. who didn't follow a set pattern were defeated the instant that their respective nemesis came in. Their inators, inizers, erators, all of the like were destroyed within moments. Now the scientists of the organizations were gathering for an emergency meeting at the Quantity Inn, where they normally held their evil invention contest, and much to his surprise and delight, Heinz had been chosen to speak, mainly because his arch nemesis Perry the Platypus was the main agent fighting the S.A.F... "Greetings my fellow evil scientists, it is with great pleasure that I-" But he never got to finish his statement. The Quantity Inn suddenly collapsed, covering the evil scientists in dust within moments. Everyone was stunned, then saw a demolition team surrounding the building. "Sorry, this building was found out to be unstable, so we're rebuilding it from the ground-up!" One of the men called out to the evil scientists. "AW COME ON!" Heinz yelled. 2. Perverts, they rob you of your Bonuses (Warning, may be a bit disturbing) Samson Psychoe was waiting for Benedict and Serum, and when the two entered his bedroom with Isabella, he was quite satisfied. "You brought me what I asked for yes?" he asked. Benedict rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, here's your pet monster thing or whatever, can we just have our money? Serum's having a panic attack over here." Indeed, Serum was rolling in his shell, quaking with fear of Samson. "Yes, yes, of course." Samson said, handing Benedict the money for completing the mission in three briefcases, one for the S.A.F. itself, the other two for the two S.A.F. agents' bonuses. Samson turned to Isabella. "Now come here my little-" Thanks goodness that was about as far as he got. An enormous laser beam shot out of the vampire girl's mouth vaporized the pervert in a matter of moments, he didn't even get the chance to scream. Flaming Centipede then entered the room. She picked up the center briefcase and checked to make sure that the money was all there. She nodded in approval. Benedict and Serum were just about to shrink down the briefcases holding their bonuses when Flaming Centipede picked the briefcases up and threw them at Isabella, who caught them easily. Needless to say, Benedict and Serum were horrified. "Wait, why does the vampire get our bonuses?" Benedict asked in surprise. "Because the little mistake that you two dunderheads made nearly got us all killed! As punishment, the vampire gets your bonuses! I hope this'll teach you two not to blunder with supernatural forces ever again!" Flaming Centipede yelled in response. The worm and snail looked at each other in saddened shock, then tried to glare daggers at Isabella, only to turn around in fear as the vampire girl stared at them back. They now quite understood the dangers of working for dark, evil, perverts. 3. Consideration for S.A.F. The bee agents of the S.A.F. looked on with interest at the hive of activity going around them. They had been captured by the Fireside Girls for some strange process that made no sense to them, but went along with it anyways. Either case, they were surprised at the bee-like females that were preparing an escape from the vaccuum cleaner. Qura looked at Beo as the work progressed. "Maybe we should consider recruiting those individuals into the S.A.F., we're always needing helping hands and they look promising." Qura said. Beo rolled his eyes "Pfft, have you looked at their heads? They're humans turned into bees. Nothing more, nothing less." Qura shrugged. And that's what was really going through the minds of the bees during Bee Day, oh, and the dance/song sequence traumatized Beo. 4. Beo and the Bad Dance Number Serum shone a light at Beo's wide eyes. He clicked it off and shook his head sadly. Beo was lying on the docter's table, hunched on his side and rocking back and forth. Five other S.A.F. bee agents known as Dro, En, Su, Flo, and Pen were doing the exact same thing. Serum furiously scribbed down notes while Sword and Ian watched impatiently. After a while, Serum set down his pen and sighed. "Well?" Sword asked. "Will Beo and the others be all right?" "I wish I could say 'yes', but I can't." Serum answered. "Why?" Ian asked. "From what I can tell at first sight, and from the report that Qura sent in, Beo and the others were traumatized by a terrible dance number. Most were unaffected since they had the foresight to arm themselves with earplugs since they live in that town called Danville, which as we know is filled with terrible music, but Beo, Su, Dro, En, Pen, and Flo were all there for vacation, and they didn't have any earplugs, thus resulting in the terrible affliction that they now have." Serum explained grimly. "How can a dance number inflict trauma?" Ian asked. "I don't want to know." Serum said bluntly "I'd rather be showered in salt than listen to the abomination that Beo and the others suffered." "This is bad." Sword muttered. "Very, very bad." "Can't you do something Serum?" Ian asked. Serum shook his head. "Bad music and bad dance numbers can have horrifying effects on anybody, especially S.A.F. bee agents, or any bee for that matter. Due to your, no offense Sword, reliance on intricate dances to find pollen and or other things, you're especially weak to a bad dance number. Beo and the others here are an example of that." Sword and Ian looked at each other, sighed, and left the room. (Yes, I insulted the dance number at the end of "Bee Story", sorry for spoilers, oh wait, no I'm not! >:)) '' 5. Mental Wakeups, they stink "GAH!" a man tumbled out of a hammock, pushed by a strange black aura. He got up and looked at it. "Really, this is how an ancient spirit gets woken up? Really?" he muttered before raising his arm. He snapped his fingers, unleashing a blast of blue energy that dispelled the black aura. "Alright, enough grumbling, let's see what started this up." he said to himself. He snapped his fingers again, and a mental image of Phineas within the grasp of the vampire girl manifested before the man's eyes. "Really? A vampire, that's what those clowns thought up?" the man griped. "Perfect way to disturb a guy's eleven-year rest." 6. S or V? I'll take S Phineas ran in a panic through the labyrinth, frightened and creeped out of heck. He was reminded of a scary computer game Buford had talked him into playing, and it had scared the pants off him, figuritively though. This however, was real life, with a real-life monster potentially at every bend, one that was threatening to do many unspeakable things to him, things that I cannot share with the audience. Phineas reached a passage way that went down two directions. Left or right? He chose right. Phineas gulped, wondering how he could ever find the key that seemed to guarantee his survival. If he got the key and made it to the other end of the labyrinth, the monster would leave him alone. If not....... He shuddered at the thought of it. He thought back to his previous Big Idea of a difficult maze, but this was different, the maze was dark and lit only with torches, his Big Idea was brightly lit and gave off a fun atmosphere, but this maze gave out a completely different one. Phineas then heard a walking sound underneath him, the monster was on a lower level of the labyrinth, the level right underneath Phineas. He stopped, and heard the monster giggle in a sickening manner. Phineas then ran the other way. 7. For the Parody, For the Awdry, For the non-canon Crossover ''NOTE: The Following Story was inspired by a Thomas parody wherein Phineas and Ferb were said to have been responsible for one of the former show's episodes for the 15th season, which sucked big time. All credit goes to the SIF member '''philthevaliant '''for writing the parody in the first place and thus, the parody takes place in how it was written by that member. Phineas and Ferb looked at the judge, who was reading over the plaintiff's accusation. "Phineas and Ferb, for helping to contribute to the worst season ever in children's television shows and making every decent being on the planet cringe in awfulness-" "WAIT!" Phineas cried, "What exactly did we do?" "You wrote the Thomas and Friends episode 'Big Belle', a terrible episode containing grammar errors, rhyming, and many other brain-numbing things, just like the rest of the season, except you did not even try to make it half-decent! Two kids who are capable of amazing impossible feats unable to write a decent story for a franchise that was in desperate need of one? It is absolutely disgraceful!" "But-" Phineas began, but he was cut off. "SILENCE!" the Judge cried. "For helping to make Season 15 even worse than it already was, I sentence you two to be forced to watch Seasons 13, 14, 15, and 16 of Thomas and Friends repeatedly until your intelligence is drained to a level lower than that of Spongebob Squarepants!" The Judge banged his gavel, and four burly men picked up the two boys, and dragged them to a dark room, wherein they would suffer for their sins. 1600 minutes later... Phineas and Ferb slowly walked out of the room, Phineas was babbling in rhyme, his head shaking like mad, and his eyes a bright, yet soulless shade of blue. Ferb was silent as usual, but he was staggering like a drunken man, and constantly banging his head against a wall. From afar, a guard was taping the occurance, and on the Island of Sodor, a certain blue tank engine watched with a sadistic smile on his face. Category:Blog posts